A.I.M.BRELLA
A.I.M.BRELLA is one of the hybrid locations from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. The stage is a merged location made up of two organizations: Marvel's Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.), usual antagonists of Captain America and Iron Man, and the Umbrella Corporation from Capcom's Resident Evil series. Unlike other locations, A.I.M.BRELLA is the result of a merger between companies A.I.M. and Umbrella, which went through several legal hurdles as both their advanced research facilities fused as well. The newly formed company has its main headquarters in a large building found on New Metro City, a few blocks away from the Avengers Tower. In spite of the dubious reputation from its founding companies A.I.M.BRELLA enjoys a positive public image, but inside it remains a highly corrupt organization seeking to be at the forefront of biological weapon manufacturing. The company is run behind the scenes by the mad scientist M.O.D.O.K., who secretly conducts lethal experiments in an underground laboratory, and is currently obssessed with creating experimental biological weapons altered with a strange substance from another world, the Symbiote. M.O.D.O.K. conspire with the ruler of the Dark Kingdom, Jedah Dohma, providing him with a large army; and he is also the holder of the Mind Stone, which he uses to control his experiments. After several reports of monster sightings and people disappearing around the area, Frank West started his own investigation of the company. Stages A.I.M.BRELLA is the setting of 3 different stages. * A.I.M.BRELLA - Control Room (available from the start) * A.I.M.BRELLA - Laboratory Pathway (unlocked by playing Story Mode) * A.I.M.BRELLA - Research Facility (non-unlockable stage used in Story Mode) A.I.M.BRELLA - Control Room Located at the heart of A.I.M.BRELLA's underground laboratory, the Control Room is the center of research used by M.O.D.O.K. to develop his biological weapons. The area is surrounded by several incubation tanks at both sides, and a circular area where M.O.D.O.K. stands and observes the battle. Several cables and display screens with figures of the human anatomy can be seen around him, as well as robotic hands moving samples around and into a hole in the floor in front of him. The hole houses a green swirling portal that leads directly into the Dark Kingdom, and is later used by Jedah and the Giant Symbiote to cross into New Metro City. A.I.M.BRELLA - Laboratory Pathway A long, shadowy corridor found in the depths of the underground research facility. A large line of incubator tubes lines both sides of the corridor, and a single walkway crosses the area from above. These incubators are used to house M.O.D.O.K.'s biological weapons in various stages of development, remaining in stasis until they are activated. Haggar was found among these incubators, and was freed before any experiment was performed on him. A.I.M.BRELLA - Research Facility This area is located in front of the entrance to the underground research facility. The room is large and spacious and has little features, including a few terminals and a number of metallic containers standing at the left side. The walls are made of concrete and the front wall with the entrance has a large A.I.M.BRELLA logo on top. This area is used by Chris and Spider-Man to infiltrate the underground facility. Trivia * This is the second location from the Resident Evil series appearing on Marvel vs. Capcom, following Tricell Laboratory from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds ands its update. Category:Stages in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite